In Your Corner
by Bettakappa
Summary: Juliette arrives home after the Highway 65 party feeling alone and depressed. This isn't the first time she had screwed up. But despite all of her flaws and mistakes, there is always someone in her corner.
1. Chapter 1

In Your Corner - Chapter 1

_Juliette arrives home after the Highway 65 party feeling alone and depressed. This isn't the first time she's screwed up. But despite all of her flaws and mistakes, there is always someone in her corner._

* * *

Juliette walked back into her modernist home after a rough evening. It sparkled and gleamed in the Nashville night light, but that was when she hated this house the most. Coming home to such a clean and blank palate with no one there was a feeling she was all too familiar with.

But not recently. Recently she started a relationship with Avery Barkley, and she couldn't have been happier. He was seemingly the typical bad-boy guitarist, which definitely hadn't been her type, but the sincere friendship they formed opened the door to the romance. Ever since he "accidently" bumped into her backstage two years ago, he was always on her side and always wanted the best for her, which Juliette really appreciated. In her old life, the people that were around her had their own agendas and eventually all of them abandoned her.

That's why she was so upset when she got home from the Highway 65 party. She had let the jealous, narcissistic, old-Juliette get in the way of the new hand she was dealt. And before that she had fought with Avery which made her feel alone and upset. It just wasn't her night.

Which is why she wanted to put it behind her and go to sleep ASAP. When she walked into her bedroom she jumped back a bit at first when she saw a figure in the bed. But instantaneously she realized it was Avery. Her heart softened and it was unreal how much more comfortable and happy she felt seeing that slick black hair on the pillow.

Juliette climbed into bed and just stared at his features. He certainly wasn't the bright smile Prince Charming-build that she had involved herself with in the past, but it didn't matter. She was "pissed" at him for agreeing to produce his ex girlfriends album but the more she stared at him the more it became apparent...for once in her life he wasn't going anywhere.

Avery turned a bit and opened his eyes to see her staring right at him in bed.

"Hey." He smiled softly.

"Hey." She replied, touching his face gently.

"So about that party-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Avery sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there with ya."

"I may not be able to reverse what I did over there." She said, staring forward, realizing that she wasn't able to make eye-contact just yet.

"Listen, I know-"

"But I want, more than anything, to reverse what I did before that." Juliette finally said, swallowing her pride and finally communicating to the person she cared about most.

"Well I want to reverse it too, that's why I'm here." Avery explained, "Truth is, I can't be mad at you for more than five minutes before I want to be right by your side again."

"I know, and you're perfect." Juliette told him, "You're perfect and I'm an idiot who got mad and angry and…."

"Pissed." He smiled.

"Yes, pissed." She rolled her eyes playfully, "I got pissed and I'm sorry for acting that way and not talking to you about it."

"I forgive you. And just to be clear you've got nothing to worry about. I'm in your corner, although you did tell me once that I didn't count..." he trailed off.

Juliette graciously smiled. She believed him, "I know, and I wish I could be more like you. Instead of storming off you stayed right here and wanted to make things right."

Avery shrugged, "It's pretty simple actually. No matter how mad I can be, it doesn't change how much I love ya."

Juliette blinked and Avery knew why.

The "L" word.

The old Juliette would have ripped herself out of bed and ran far far far away. This was too much emotional investment, too fast...it was her normal recipe for relationships and ones she'd had so far ended in annulments, credit-card theft, murder/suicides, adultery, and losing her entire career.

But this time, there was something in her entire body that kept her right there, in her bed, with the man that had saved her in so many ways. She swallowed a bit and tried to hide the watery-ness that was forming in her eyes, "I love you too, Avery."

She tried to read his reaction. It was as if he was shocked, but at the same time not at all. He shook his head with that same grin, "Damn it Jule, you're gonna make me cry." he whispered.

"Well join the club." Juliette laughed through the tears that were now covering her eyes.

"Come here." Avery offered, and Juliette wandered into his arms. He kissed her lips to which she happily obliged, "Mmmhmm."

"You know what I love most about you?" Juliette asked.

Avery's eyes got wide, "Dear lord."

"I love that you treat me like Juliette, and not pop….well, ex-pop country star Juliette Barnes. I mean if you didn't then you'd get run out of town but-"

"Nah, I don't care what others think, I think you're special. What the rest of the world doesn't see is a sweet, caring, perfect, determined, smart woman who for whatever reason chose to be with some poor guitarist."

Juliette frowned, "You are not some poor guitarist, you're a talented, honest, brilliant, protective man...and my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, you know."

Juliette laughed a bit and reciprocated his high five. It was unreal how comfortable and happy she felt right then and there in his arms. She knew could get through the Highway-65 dilemma, and anything for that matter, with him by her side.

"Do I smell a power couple?." Avery lamented.

"Ha." Juliette wore a look, rolling her eyes, "Let's just hope I didn't ruin my new label…"

"You'll be fine," Avery drawled, "Trust me."

"Boy, you better be right."

"Speaking of which, I heard that song you sang with Rayna."

Juliette was intrigued, "Ah, what'd you think?"

"It was damn good. I just was wondering about the chorus, 'I love that boy, but he ain't gonna change.?"

Juliette laughed, "Yeah, you see, it was about my boyfriend…"

Avery played along, "Really…"

"If he doesn't change his hair-"

"My hair?!" Avery whisper-yelled, protectively holding onto his head.

Juliette laughed hysterically and Avery laughed too, "I hate you."

"I love you too, and your dumb hair." she laughed, running her hands through his hair and giving his mane a peck.

Avery playfully rolled his eyes, "Goodnight babe."

"Night." Juliette said, relishing the taste of his lips on hers one last time before she closed her eyes, wearing the most content grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first shot in the wonderful world of Nashville and I just had to write something for Avery and Juliette because they are just pure gold as a couple. This fic has multi-chapter potential so hit up the reviews and let me know what you thought! Thank you so much!**

**Best,  
Bettakappa**


	2. Chapter 2

In Your Corner, Chapter 2

**Long chapter ahead! Hope you guys are ready for some Deacon, Rayna, & Luke. Enjoy!**

When she woke up, the sun was shining on the spot where Avery was the night before. Juliette frowned in her half-slumber state and reached over to feel a piece of paper right where he was.

_Jul, Had to go meet Deacon for some final touch-ups on the album. Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, but I'll call you as soon as I can. Love you, Avery._

It was written in his scratchy-song-writer handwriting and it was short, sweet, and simple. Juliette closed her eyes and smiled. After the rough life she'd had, it was nice to finally get something right in her life.

* * *

"Avery, man, good to see ya!" Deacon said as Avery walked in.

Avery gave a friendly smile, "How ya been?"

"This album, I've been listening to it and it's just...it's everything I wanted. And I just wanted to thank you, personally."

Avery bowed his head in gracious, "Well thank you, but it's your voice on that vinyl."

Deacon smiled, "I know, I know, but I had this vision, and...you made that vision fifty times better than anything I could'a done. You're a real talent, boy."

"That means a lot to me, Deacon." Avery smiled.

"Hey, tomorrow night, if you aren't doing anything, I'm gonna have a little release party at the Blue Bird. Real casual, small, ya know, and since you produced the thing I would really like it if you came." Deacon said. He then grinned a bit and said, "And that girl of yours can come too."

Avery playfully groaned, "Dang, I thought this was gonna be one of those events that only I got invited to."

"Hardly call it an 'event'" Deacon chuckled, " But hey, I know how ya feel, I've been hangin' around A-listers half my life, and I've been the 'plus-one' too many times."

Avery knew that he meant Rayna and it hit him that their situations were pretty similar….except he wasn't a recovering alcoholic who'd ruined the chances of being with the love of his life. Avery made a quick note to himself to never let that happen, although he joined the entire population of Nashville who knew Rayna and Deacon were meant for each other.

"Well I'm sure we'll be there. She adores ya, you know."

Deacon blushed at the compliment and explained, "It took us a while to get there, but you know Jules."

Avery nodded with a knowing smile and let Deacon continue, "But she's a great girl, she's like family to me. I'm glad ya'll are finally together."

"Thanks, man...wait did you said finally?" Avery quizzically asked.

"You two spent a lot of time together, ya know, you were a groupie, then a guitarist, and then a songwriter, producer….you stood by her, got close to her. She don't let many people in but she let you in, and I seen the way ya'll looked at each other."

Avery was now the one blushing...Deacon Claybourne noticed that kind of thing?

"Well she means a lot to me."

Deacon nodded, "Glad to hear it, it's about time she has some in her life that cared about her."

* * *

The country rockers said their goodbyes and Avery went back to his apartment to change into some clean clothes. Quickly after, he went to Rayna James' home aka the HQ of Highway 65.

Bucky answered the door, "Hey, Avery, come on in."

"Thank you." Avery offered, and walked in.

Scarlett and Rayna were sitting at the breakfast table and both smiled at Avery.

Rayna flashed her trademark whites and talked business, "Avery, I've heard your work, it's wonderful. We're excited, already jump-started on the album so we need to-"

All of a sudden, Juliette walked in from the bathroom. Avery gave her a confused look and she gave one right back, joining in on the conversation.

"Avery, hey." Juliette harmlessly said to which Avery scrunched his eyes.

"Hi?"

Rayna kept speaking, "Okay, so you worked on tour with Juliette, produced a track for her, so no introductions needed."

"None at all." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

They continued meeting for a half hour until Rayna called break to check in on Daphne.

Scarlett had to go as well, so Avery and Juliette were left alone.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Juliette said.

"I didn't know you'd be here either." Avery agreed, "Hey, what was with that cold introduction?"

Juliette looked down, "I don't want to ruin anything for you, you know, professionally. People's lives tend to collapse when I'm involved with them."

Avery rolled his eyes, "Jul, come on…"

"I'm doing you a favor, Avery."

"Okay!" Rayna said, coming back, causing Avery and Juliette to immediately sit back straight and look as un-together as possible, "Scarlett's getting some shots taken for the cover art, so let's keep going with those mini-tour ideas."

A few minutes later, Luke walked in wearing sweatpants and a tshirt. He was clearly shocked at the meeting that was taking place, but he wore it like a pro,

"Hey ya'll." He said and Rayna playfully smiled.

"Everyone, you know my boyfriend, Luke."

Luke targeted Avery in particular, "Barkley, I heard your work on Deacon's album, you're a damn good talent."

Avery smiled and Juliette subtly winked at him as Luke continued, "Too bad my lady picked you up before we got our hands on ya!"

"Well thank you, I'm very happy to be here."

"Even though he's from Edgehill, we're lucky we have this fantastic guy on our side." Rayna gushed, "He's pretty good on the eyes to."

Avery noticed Juliette stare at the couple so sickingly in love. He could tell that she wanted something like that. Someone not afraid to publicly acknowledge something _good_ about her. Everyone was so quick to talk about the bad in Juliette Barnes, but no one ever talked about the good.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke joked, "Anyway, I'm just jealous that Miss Rayna assembled such an all-star team. Avery, that whole "Don't put dirt on my grave" track was just outstanding."

Avery thanked Luke graciously but was sure to add, "But the writing was all Juliette, and she sung the hell out of it. I didn't have to touch it much after she was done with it." After he said that, Juliette visibly perked up and looked at him with adoring eyes, "I'm telling you, she is gonna take this label above and beyond."

Luke looked impressed, "That's high praise, Miss Barnes. If you got this fella on your side, you're in good shape."

Juliette smiled at Avery, "I know, I'm very lucky to have him in my corner."

Avery's heart swelled at her admission. He was in her corner, and she was his everything, so he decided to do something about it. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Juliette looked at him, body rigid at first, but he could feel her relax as their eyes met.

"I'm the lucky one." he said, leaving it at that, yet letting the words linger for Juliette to devour letter by letter. If any woman deserved to have her man stand by her side, it was gonna be his woman, and it was gonna be Juliette Barnes.

Luke and Rayna both wore curious faces, and Luke asked,"Ya'll an item?"

Juliette smiled shyly and Avery got wide eyes, giving her an answer.

"Well I like it." Rayna said, breaking her silence. "Ya'll make great music, ya'll look great, it's…"

"Great!" Luke finished for her with a snarky smile.

"Alright," Rayna laughed, "Before this tour starts up, take a week to yourselves and your families, I'll have Bucky get in touch with Glenn when we start things back up."

"Sounds great, ya'll have a good one." Juliette offered and Avery nodded, following his girlfriend out of the room.

"Oh my god!" Rayna mouthed to Luke with a smile as soon as the couple left.

Luke shrugged, "There's no tellin' when it comes to love, darling."

* * *

Avery got to his car, "How'd you get here? I didn't see your car on the way in."

"Rayna and I were at the studio, I drove with her here." Juliette said.

"Alright, see you around." Avery replied, getting into his car solo.

Juliette ran to the passenger side, about to become ride-less, "Avery Barkley I swear to god."

He laughed and opened up the door easily and she got into his pickup, "Smart move."

Avery winked at her and they began to drive to her house.

"Hey, about what happened back there with Luke and Rayna...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me I was just-"

Juliette shook her head, "No, I know that you were looking at me when they were gushing over each other...you always know what I'm thinking." she finished, knowing that he was aware that she never had anyone on her side.

"Well I was upset too, you know."

"Really." Juliette looked at him.

"Yeah, Wheeler kept going on and on about how wonderful and amazing his girl is, and all I wanted to do was talk about my girl.

"You're perfect." She said smiling, and she meant it.

"Hey what are you doing this week?" Avery asked out of the blue.

Juliette stared forward. Vacations had always been hard because they were usually about family...and family was one thing that Juliette never got to have. She loved her mother, truly she did, but there was never any week off that passed normally or nicely.

"Uhm, I usually just go to a beach on the islands and hide away for a week."

Avery looked sideways, trying to bring this up in an appropriate manner, "As nice..and expensive…. as that sounds, um, I was gonna ask the exact opposite."

"What?" Juliette was confused.

"Nevermind, it's dumb, you should go relax and-"

"Avery, just spit it out, goodness!" she half-laughed, wondering why her normally composed boyfriend was stumbling over his words.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to drive down to Mississippi with me." he said, eyes not breaking from the road.

Juliette was curious, "What's in Mississippi?"

"My family."

Juliette was shocked. Internally her heart swelled. He wanted her to meet his family. She had always dreamed of the day when she was special enough in a man's eyes to be taken home to mom.

And then she felt terrified. If the past year or two was any indication, she was _not_ the type you'd want to take home to mom.

"You want me...homewrecker, don't-touch-her, social pariah Juliette Barnes to spend Christmas with your poor family?"

Avery rolled his eyes, "Come on, you know that's not who you are, that's just what the stupid media portray you as. It'll be fun, a roadtrip down to good 'ol Mississippi…"

"Are you sure this isn't gonna cause a problem for your fam-"

"Jul, I promise, they're gonna love you."

"Avery, you chose to overlook a _ton_ of my baggage when you signed up for this and-"

Avery laughed, "An amazing, talented, smart, and absolutely gorgeous woman showed up at my front door with pink macaroni and gave me the best kiss of my life. What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh my god." she bit her lip, secretly smiling at the memory of that night. But she was feeling legitimately inadequate right now. She knew Avery genuinely thought she was special, but she still hadn't figured out _why the hell he thought that._

"You take the macaroni and tell me I'm a messed up girl with too many problems and you don't want to be involved."

Avery looked appalled, "Juliette! You don't understand! Being with you isn't a chore, it's not a job, it's not a hassle. And you don't need to be insecure, don't you think I wonder why a mega-pop star chose to love me? But that's the thing about love, I didn't apply, or sign up to love you, it just happened. And it's been…"

He was trying to find the words to describe what he felt. He tried to think of big words, or a meaningful soliloquy. But what came out was straight from his heart:

"You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Juliette just blinked once, a tear falling from her eye. He was like Yoda sometimes, so wise and always knowing what to say. The love she had for this man was unreal.

"I'd tell you the same thing, but it's an understatement."

And it was. Her life had never been that great. Her rising to fame was only achieved by her ruthless hard work (plus Glenn) and all the accolades and awards she got by destroying everything in her way and trying to forget the past were nowhere near as filling as driving in a car with her perfect person.

She kept being difficult, "Before I say yes, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Vacation's about spending time with the people you love, and there's no one I love more than you." Avery said, hoping that would convince her.

Juliette wore a smile that could sustain a city, "Okay."

"That's my girl."

**A/N: So there we have it! Next chapter is Mr. Deacon's release party and then Javery is headed to Mississippi to meet the Barkley family. Thank you all for reading this story, I hope to hear from you guys in the reviews!**

**Best,  
Bettakappa**


	3. Chapter 3

In Your Corner - Chapter 3

* * *

It was Saturday, and while Avery was beyond excited for the trip to see his family, Juliette couldn't have been more terrified. They departed on Monday, so there was time to talk about that later.

Tonight was Deacon's_ Live at the Bluebird _release party, an event that both people in the Barnes-Barkley relationship could enjoy.

"I'm real happy for Deacon, it was always his dream to be a solo artist" Juliette said, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Really, I thought his dream-job was being Juliette Barnes' band leader." Avery joked with an adorable sarcastic smile as he sat on the couch in the living room.

Juliette gave him a look, "If I didn't love that couch so much, you'd have this water all over you."

"Easy there, baby, it was just a joke." He laughed, well aware of the fact that she knew that. Juliette joined him and moved into his side, wiggling to gain max body contact with him. It was weird for her to feel that way...to want to be around somebody constantly. To want to touch them and breathe them in and just have them around. She never felt that way with Sean, not with Charlie, not with Dante and it was comforting that she knew exactly why.

Avery looked down at his girlfriend and proudly wrapped his arm around her shoulder as her face rested on his chest. Never in a million years did he ever imagine to be so in love with a person. Juliette was a complicated character but when it came down to her plus him, it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

"What are you thinkin' about?" she said in that twang that he loved so much.

"You." he replied simply, head still in the clouds.

Juliette looked up and laughed, "Wow, what a generic boyfriend answer. I thought you were a song-writer, honey, you can do better than that."

Avery rolled his eyes, " I was thinkin' about you, Jules, honestly."

Juliette felt a little bad after mocking him for that, but that still didn't change the fact that she wanted to know what he was talking about. She fiddled her hands over his scruff and wondered aloud, "What about me?"

"Always Miss Curious."

"Answer the question, Barkley."

"It's gonna sound cheesy…"

"I love cheese." she snapped back, her eyes twinkling in his. Avery groaned, knowing his get-to-the-bottom-of-it girlfriend would never let it go.

"I was just thinking how...I don't know, just about how amazing it is that two years ago I was a nameless nobody who rammed into you backstage and now I'm-"

"You're my entire world." she finished for him, stroking his face gently.

Avery smiled, "I don't think about it very often, but once in a blue moon it hits me that I'm dating Juliette Barnes. International music icon, country music super-talent, and one of the world's sexiest women alive Juliette Barnes."

"Avery, you know one of the things I love most about you is that you don't think of me like that."

He sighed, "I know, but you can't blame me for thinkin' about it once or twice. I'm completely out of my league here."

His insecurities finally hit her in verbal format. He had tried hard to take the tough-guy approach to move beyond it, but it was clear that he didn't feel worthy of her.

"Did something happen...where's all of this coming from?" Juliette wondered.

He decided to be honest with her, "It was backstage…."

"What did he say to you." she breathed like fire, knowing that Charlie was involved.

"I tried not to let him get to me. I pretended like he didn't get to me, but he kinda had a point, I'm just a roadie who-"

"Avery Barkley, are you jealous of Charlie Wentworth?" Juliette came to realize, trying to hide the small grin growing from her lips.

"No…maybe….I don't know, why are you smiling?" He looked up to see a full-blown smile on his girlfriend's face.

"I knew it!" she said, doing a very small fist-pump.

"Seriously, Juliette." he said with a twang of annoyance. Juliette caught it and made sure to tame the growing anger in him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you." she explained, "I thought it was so weird how you instantly agreed to let me talk to Charlie, and then you were so relaxed when I said he tried to kiss me-"

"He did kiss you." Avery growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it was gross and weird." Juliette blew it off, "Trust me, the only person I want on the other side of these lips is you."

Something about that sentence flipped the switch for him. He was able to crack a smile, looking at the gorgeous woman who just basically said that he was hers forever. He meant what he said to Charlie, that Juliette couldn't be bought and that she thought he was worthy.

For them, insecurities on both sides of the relationship had always been their achilles heel. But it was clear that the complete respect and love that they had for each other would always trump the very minute demons.

"So I'm a better kisser than Wentworth?" he asked to lighten the mood and Juliette let out a smile, knowing that he wasn't mad anymore.

She turned her neck to sweetly kiss him, savoring the taste of his lips and pouring enough passion into it to let him know just how much she wanted _him._

"Mmmmm." she hummed as they both pulled away, "Much better."

Avery looked at his watch, "It's about time we head to the Bluebird, what do ya say?"

"I'm all yours, Barkley."

* * *

Once they got to the cafe, Avery and Juliette walked hand-in-hand inside where the place was full to capacity of Deacon's friends and family. Avery gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before going into "producer-mode" to help Deacon set up.

Juliette walked over to where Maddie, Daphne, Rayna, and Luke were standing at a table. Rayna made eye contact with her artist and smiled, leading her boyfriend and youngest daughter away so that her oldest daughter could spend some time with her favorite country star.

"Hey, girl!" Juliette said, giving Maddie a hug. The oldest Conrad (Claybourne?)'s face lit up when they broke apart.

"Juliette, I'm so happy you're here! I haven't talked to you in forever"

"No place I'd rather be." Juliette smiled, "How are ya?"

"All the paparazzi have let off a bit, and the GMA interview helped a lot, I think. I'm just still trying to get used to all of this." Maddie explained.

"Yeah, I hear ya, that media's been a foe of mine since day one."

Maddie nodded and then wanted to change topics, "So that's your boyfriend that you came in with, right? He's really cute."

Juliette couldn't help the smile that overcame her face. It seemed like anytime Avery or their relationship was mentioned, she got that smile.

"Yep." Juliette proudly stated. "That is Avery Barkley, he was on my tour and we became friends and…."

"Now you're in loooooove." Maddie said with hearts in her eyes.

"Easy there, girl." Juliette laughed.

"Tell me about him!" Maddie continued.

Juliette bit her lip, "Well, he's at Highway 65 with your momma and produced your father's album…"

"Come on that's boring!" Maddie swooned, not wanting to hear about her parents.

"Okay." Juliette laughed, "Two years ago he rammed into me backstage at my concert and I looked at him and he looked at me, and I always knew there was somethin' special about him."

"Aww!" Maddie gushed, "You're so in love, I can see it on your face!"

Juliette rolled her eyes playfully at the young girl, "I do love him very much. But hey, don't get any ideas, you're too young to like boys."

"I am not!" Maddie laughed. All of a sudden, Avery came up behind Juliette, "I was wonderin' where you escaped off to."

"Just hanging out with my favorite lead guitarist's daughter" Juliette smiled, "Avery, this is my friend Maddie, and Maddie, this is my boyfriend, Avery."

"Pleasure meeting you, Maddie." Avery kindly shook her hand.

"Same to you. Juliette talks about you all the time." Maddie gushed. Avery wore a satisfied face as he looked at Juliette, who looked shocked.

"I do not!" She said, as the other two laughed.

"Of course you don't, babe." Avery winked and wrapped his arm around her.

Their pointless banter was interrupted by Deacon who joined in on the conversation,

"Well look at that, three of my favorite people."

"Deacon!" Juliette hugged him, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Deacon smiled, "Hey, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like you to give my introduction before I play my set."

"You want me to do that?" Juliette was flabbergasted, "I'd...I'd be honored."

"Wonderful." he said, "This whole shindig starts at eight so someone'll give you the nod when its time."

Maddie and Deacon walked off together, leaving Juliette and Avery. Juliette reached out for a side-hug, resting her shoulder on his chest. He protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulder as her arm clung around his waist.

"That would be me." Avery said, turning with a smile.

"I should'a known, Mr. Producer would be in charge." Juliette said.

Avery kissed the top of her head, "Got a problem with that, baby?"

She returned the favor with a soft peck to his chest, "Not at all.

"Alrighty then, let's do this." Avery said, squeezing her for a second, then going up on stage.

"Hello everyone." He said as the crowd hushed, "My name is Avery Barkley, I work here at the Bluebird and tonight as you all know, we have a very special evening planned. So to introduce our man of the hour, I'd like to welcome a woman who is very special to Deacon...and to myself," Avery looked over to catch Juliette staring at him with such love and devotion in that moment. His heart soared and he just wanted to spit it out so he could hug the love of his life.

"Please welcome CMA and Grammy award winner, country superstar, and one of Nashville's own...Juliette Barnes!"

Juliette walked up on stage and immediately gravitated to Avery's arms. She hugged him for a brief second before he surprisingly planted a small kiss on her cheek. Juliette smiled and touched his face warmly before breaking away and standing in front of the mic.

"Thank you, honey, for that wonderful introduction. Do ya'll see why I keep him around?" Juliette joked and the crowd laughed. Juliette loved that she could be so open and relaxed about her relationship. Gone were the days where she snuck around with Charlie or she dated Dante against literally everyone's advice. Now she was in the best place with the best man, and it meant the world that she could tell everyone how happy she was.

"Anyway, tonight we're here for one reason, to celebrate the achievements of the one and only, Deacon Claybourne." Juliette started, leaving some time for applause, "Deacon and I have known each other for a while, but we got very close when he came on as band-leader for my tour. And I knew his accomplishments, how he's played for and with every hall of famer out there, and how truly magical he is with that guitar in his hand. But I hired him because unlike most people, he wasn't afraid to stand up to me. So on tour, naturally, we fought, and we fought, and we fought." Juliette laughed, relishing in the memory, "There were some times I treated him like absolute dirt, but there was never a moment where I didn't love and respect Deacon Claybourne."

She slowed down, taking time to take in the crowd, "But in these last few months especially, as much as I admire that he stood up _to_ me, what really makes him special is the fact that he stood up _for_ me, in my darkest times. When country music disowned me, Deacon never wavered. He told me to ignore the hate, and to keep sharing my gift...words that are so meaningful to me now. He didn't care if his association with me hurt his career or his image. He saw me as a friend, and friendship, as you all know, is what Deacon values most."

She saved the last part to say right to the guitarist, "Deacon, I can never truly tell you how much your friendship means to me. You're a wise, talented, humble, generous, and caring man who everyone in this room loves so much. We're all so proud of you."

Deacon had a tear in his eye as he nodded at Juliette in grattitude, "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome to the stage Mr. Deacon Claybourne!"

Deacon hopped on stage and hugged his former boss, "Love you, Ju." he whispered in her ear, and Juliette held on tighter.

Eventually she let Deacon get to playing, and rejoined her boyfriend on the floor. Avery instantly wrapped his arm around her, "That was incredible."

All Juliette could do in that moment of bliss was kiss him. Avery was taken aback by it for a second, then relaxed and smiled against her wonderful lips.

"I'm not the one who just debuted an album." Avery joked, citing the surprise kiss.

"I love you." Juliette whispered as they swayed to the music.

"I love you, too." Avery said proudly.

Juliette stood in the place she loved, with her friends that she loved, in the arms of the man she loved. After such a rough patch in her life, she couldn't have imagined being happier than she was in that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter! I don't know how I feel about this one, there isn't really much going on. I just wanted to highlight Juliette's relationship with Deacon and Maddie...that's some of the best stuff on the show. I also wanted to keep pushing the Javery insecurity thing because I think that's a really interesting and believable part of their relationship. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to review!**

** Best, **

** Bettakappa**


End file.
